


Summer Night City

by JackyM



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, and them being sweaty gay nerds in love is so.....good, cecilos - Freeform, i didn't really hold back with this i just made it. really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyM/pseuds/JackyM
Summary: Carlos really loves his husband.





	Summer Night City

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but because of anxiety I put off posting it. ;w; I'm really happy with how it came out though so I decided I'd just post it. 
> 
> Also I won't stop naming my fics after ABBA songs. There is a specific feel I have in mind for this fic and Summer Night City nails it.

“Oh, damn.”

Though muffled, Carlos could hear Cecil’s loud remarks through the bathroom door, and had heard them throughout the entirety of the time Cecil spent in the bathroom trying new clothes on. For personal reasons, Cecil had issues trying clothes on when others could see them. Carlos understood, but also, worried enough to the point where he felt he needed to ask.

“Is something wrong, Ceece?”

“No, nothing really,” said Cecil from the bathroom, “just that the pants I ordered off of Congo don’t fit. I thought they would, too. I ordered a size up just to be safe. Two sizes up, actually. To be um, to be extra safe.”

“Did the site say that they ran microscopic?” said Carlos, leaning against the bathroom door and examining a slab of shale, “it is always a good idea to make sure. Once Nils ordered a shirt on Congo and got an empty box, and when she called, they said that the shirts ran microscopic and she should’ve ordered several billions of sizes up.”

“No, no, I got a box with pants in it. I think it just runs several sizes small, not just one like the site suggested.”

“Do you want me to give a scientific opinion? I mean, I can’t see too well from where I am currently.”

“A scientific opinion is always appreciated, Carlos. _Always_. But only if you want to.”

“I do want to!”

Carlos opened the door, and placed the rock he was holding into the sink, with several other rocks being kept there.

He wasn’t totally expecting to see Cecil posed slightly awkwardly, finding an assessment of what he was wearing incredibly difficult without the aid of a mirror and even more difficult since it was a part of his body he didn’t see that well to begin with, with his joint problems. That said, Cecil’s awkward position made for a very clear view of his backside to anyone else who might’ve seen him. And it was certainly a more contoured view than usual. A _lot_ more contoured.Carlos felt the hairs on his arm and neck stand up.

Cecil saw Carlos’ eyes widen. Given how his face otherwise didn’t show much of a change in expression from when he’d entered the bathroom, Cecil wasn’t totally sure what to think. He bit his lip nervously.

“Are they too small, do you think?”

Carlos didn’t give a response, but his face did become much redder the longer he looked. Cecil knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Carlos quizzically for a moment before trying to get Carlos’ attention again. 

“…Carlos?”

Almost a minute went by before Carlos finally answered, red in the face.

“Hm? Did…did you ask me something, honey?”

“Yeah, I asked if my pants looked too small. Do you think they do? They feel a little too small, so I’m thinking maybe I should return them and get them in a different size. I’d try getting them somewhere else but no other place seems to have leggings that are able to light up quite this much.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“Hmmmmm?”

“Yes! Hmm, as in, I am thinking, because I am a scientist and I think a lot of the time. Except I’m um. Um. I. Um. I’m not thinking about science. I’m not really thinking about science at all. Or, I am, but only as much as a scientist does when not thinking about science actively. I’m um, I’m thinking about _science_. And I am also thinking about _science_ very, _very hard_.”

“ _Carlos_ ,” exclaimed Cecil, turning his head away in an effort to hide how much he was now blushing, “what…what are you saying, Carlos? What are you implying? Because it sounds a lot like you’re implying that you um. That…um.”

Cecil trailed off, and the both of them didn’t make eye contact, completely out of embarrassment. 

“I am implying,” Carlos said, his voice faltering, and breaths uneven, “t-that scientifically and also _scientifically_ speaking, those pants look very very nice. Like um. They look wonderful. Because they, um. Because they. They really bring out your um. Your body’s physical characteristics. Of which there are many but there is one noticeable physical characteristic that I am referring to. To be more specific, though, I am referring to the the physical characteristic formed by gluteal muscles resting next to each other.”

“Uhh. What.”

“Your butt, Ceece.”

“ _Oh_ ,” said Cecil, a little louder than he’d expected, almost a shout, “ _oh_.”

“I’m sorry,” Carlos blurted out, “I mean I’m sorry if that’s weird, or out of line, or, y’know, weird but a different way than how I already used it, just, it’s um. It’s uh. I. Um. I’m sorry. I uh. I didn’t mean anything bad, I…”

Carlos continued stuttering, and Cecil walked over to Carlos and pulled him into an embrace, feeling the love of his life’s warm body with a rapid heart beat slowly start to relax. Cecil ran a hand through his hair, luxurious and soft. 

“Carlos,” said Cecil, exhaling and laughing a bit, “why on earth would that be weird?”

“I don’t know, really,” Carlos mumbled into his husband’s chest, “I think I’m worried it’d be weird to fixate on a certain part of you, and not all of you, because love isn’t just about loving one part of someone, it is about loving all of them.”

“Awww, newfie. I know that isn’t what you mean.”

“I know. I was just worried. I just really love you, all of you.”

“And I love you, all of you, too. And…it’s flattering, Carlos. Really flattering. I thought you had to work out or something to have a nice butt.”

“ _Noooooo_ ,” said Carlos, shaking his head, “ _noooo_ , absolutely not. And I say this as a scientist who knows approximate things about all scientific things, including human anatomy. And I also say this as someone who loves you very much.”

“And my butt, apparently. Has this uh. Always been a thing? Like even before we got together?”

“I have always found you attractive, Cecil. The first day I met you I thought you were the handsomest man I’ve ever seen and you also had the most wonderful voice I’ve ever heard. And I did always think your butt was very nice. Really very nice. But I never had the chance to see your butt finely outlined and…and s-so beautiful, l-like a golden spiral that is only explainable by equations because there are simply no words that can be used to describe it, because words cannot begin to explain how cute it is. W-words are useless and irrelevant when the outlines of someone’s physical body are beyond description.”

“You’re wonderful,” Cecil muttered, now resting his head against Carlos’, “That means a lot. It really does. I’m not the biggest fan of how I look.”

“It’s okay to feel that way,” said Carlos, his breathing becoming more sporadic as he wrapped his arm’s around Cecil’s waist, “I know a scientist though who feels very differently, though.”

“Go on.”

“Hm? Go on?”

“Go on, Carlos. It’s okay.”

The noise Carlos made in response was incomprehensible but there weren’t many other ways to interpret it, if any. Cecil felt Carlos’ hands slide down his waist, down his hips, until they were on his butt with a firm grasp. Cecil tried as best he could to gently lean against a door, completely failing and making a loud clatter as he felt Carlos’ hands squeezing the fabric of his leggings and the skin underneath them. Cecil felt his heart race and brow sweat as Carlos grabbed his butt, not with a lot of pressure but with enough to make Cecil want to bring his lips up to Carlos’. Carlos returned the favor, and Cecil worked his hands under Carlos’ lab coat, under his shirt, and on to his chest, so he could feel the hair there underneath his fingertips. Neither of them seemed aware of their slow descent to the floor, lips pressed together and hands right where they wanted to be. Cecil felt a familiar sense of tightness between his legs, and despite himself, started moaning. It was quiet, at first, and then louder, a sonorous noise that rumbled in his chest an made Carlos shake in pleasure.

“Mmmm,” gasped Carlos, breathing heavily, shaking and teary-eyed, “oh, honey, you can’t do that. I am going to faint.”

“I’m sorry,” said Cecil, resting his sweaty forehead against Carlos’, “it just happens. I can’t really stop it.”

“No, no,” Carlos said, running his hands down the curves of Cecil’s butt and holding him tightly, “I really love it when your voice gets really deep. It makes everything feel tingly and makes my heart beat really quickly.”

“Is that why you’re crying?”

“ _Yuh-huh_. Other things are happening also. My heart rate has increased dramatically and blood is rushing everywhere. It’s rushing to a lot of places right now. I can feel it rushing to those places and it feels _so good_.”

“Mmm,” said Cecil, lowering his head so he could kiss Carlos neck and the little chest hairs sticking out of his shirt, “yes. _Yes_. Talk about that. But uh. Our position is awkward…”

“I don’t mind, do you?”

“No. Not at all, keep going.”

“Okay,” said Carlos, making scooping motions with his hands and laughing as he did so and as he felt Cecil’s lips against his neck, “okay, okay…well. It feels really good. I can feel the driving force behind so much of the way my body functions moving through me and it feels so, so thrilling. Cecil, it feels like everything. It feels like existing and living are combined into one feeling and it feels so good. And they are rushing to a place in my body that is getting s-so sensitive, so heavy and tight, t-the feeling of my blood rushing there feels so good…”

Cecil groaned in response and slid downwards, feeling the area between his legs slide against Carlos’, briefly, then again, with more contact, thin leggings against thick jeans. The two of them started laughing in that moment, giggling every time their thighs grazed against each other and eventually lying on top of each other on the cold bathroom floor, thirsting for one another whenever they broke apart from a kiss, feeling a sense of excitement and satisfaction as their lips and groins clicked together like aged machinery. There was another groan from Cecil and a happy shriek from Carlos, and then Carlos excitedly bouncing one of his legs and letting go of Cecil’s butt so he could flap his hands and wipe away some of his hot, excited tears. They were still laughing when they pulled apart, hot and sweaty. Cecil slid off of Carlos, and they stayed there on the cold tiles for a few moments, breathing heavily. When they were ready to get up, Carlos helped Cecil get up, holding his hand with one hand and resting the other on his back. Cecil smoothed his scientist husband’s hair, and pushed back the several loose locks. Carlos pulled Cecil’s shirt back down over his stomach, not missing a chance to gently tickle his husband there.

“A-all that said, though, if they do feel too small,” said Carlos, adjusting his lab coat’s collar and polishing his glasses, “you should return them, Ceece. The color looks good on you and I think that they’d go well with your bowling shirt.”

“That’s why I bought them! But. I dunno. Maybe I should keep these. For, y’know. Special occasions.”

“Special occasions?”

“ _Special occasions_ ,” said Cecil in a deep voice Carlos had long come to love, turning around and swaying his hips with theatrically. 

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you,” said Carlos, leaning against the door when he felt his knees grow weaker again, and grinning at Cecil, “you’re too much.”


End file.
